Sweepstakes
by Gh057
Summary: A premonition has the members of Fairy Tail scrambling to change the future by creating a plan to bring together two of the guild's most treasured mages. When a Sweepstakes drawing is rigged, they're sure that everything will fall into place. They'll learn that Fate doesn't like to be controlled. Were their efforts in vain? Or will they succeed at stopping the prophecy?
1. Conspire

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. Rating may change in the future.

**A/N: **I've had this idea for quite a while and have been working on this multi-chap story, on and off, for a few months. I hope you enjoy it. Please review! I want to know what you think.

.+*+.

* * *

><p>The smirk that decorated the weapon master as she forked a piece of gooey cake into her mouth spoke mountains. She took her time to chew the morsel before she gave her scarlet locks a flick with her mailed hand. "Gray, that actually might work," Erza said with a sly smile. She swiveled from her stool at the bar to face Gray Fullbuster and his companion at their table a few feet away, balancing her cake on one knee.<p>

The ice mage glanced in her direction, taken aback. He hadn't expected the Titania to be eavesdropping on his and Juvia's conversation. The water mage nodded her head vigorously, "Juvia agrees with Erza-san. Her darling Gray-sama is always so smart!" She eyed the icy male with adoration to which he grimaced uncomfortably in response.

"Of course it would work!" he challenged, earning him a warning glance from a pair of brown eyes that had been focused on the dessert that was trapped on the prongs of a fork. Gray knew better than to tempt Erza's temper.

"Put on your clothes," the sweet-tooth snapped. The ice mage glanced down and let out a gasp of surprise at his own exposed chest. He couldn't remember when he'd done that; Juvia was clutching his white overcoat and burying her nose into the collar. The liquid vixen was making soft moaning and whimpering noises as she embraced the smell. He couldn't bring himself to take the coat away from her; she seemed to be in a state of bliss. Erza gave him a taunting expression, lifting one eyebrow. A flush crept up his neck and spread across his cheeks.

Quickly Gray Fullbuster changed the focus back to the previous topic, "They would never agree to it."

"I think I can help," came a gentle voice from behind the counter. Mirajane was often admired for her pristine beauty and extremely powerful Satan Soul takeover magic by Sorcerer Magazine but often the tabloid overlooked how many turned to her for advice. Indeed, Fairy Tail was always turning to Mirajane for basic life lessons, something the barmaid was quite proud of. Her eyes closed as her lips broke into a huge smile causing laugh lines to wrinkle across her face.

"Oh?" Erza inquired, finishing the last bit of chocolate on her plate.

"Mm!" Mira chirped as she swept the dish away. "It could be a sweepstakes across the whole guild. I could easily rig the winner." She ran a dainty hand behind her head to straighten her long ivory hair. "Besides, I don't think the guild would mind. We're all waiting for it to happen, someone needs to just cut the few remaining strings," she added with a giggle. As she spoke, the S-Class wizard took out a damp cloth and began to wipe down the surface of the bar. "I'm thinking a week long, all inclusive resort and spa for two would be just the thing. By the time they return..." she trailed off, leaving her nakama's imagination to finish on their own.

"How would the sweepstakes work for that?" Gray asked, doubt lacing his tone.

Erza was beginning to catch on to the plan and was nodding with a focused look, causing her brow to stitch. "We could say it's a drawing, that master is happy that our guild has avoided doing major property damage for two weeks now. It's motivation to keep up the good work. Whomever has their name drawn wins two tickets. One for themselves and a partner of their choosing."

The water mage looked up from the jacket that was clutched to her face, eyes as big as saucers. "Ooh Juvia would love to win a romantic getaway for her Gray." She looked at said mage dreamily.

Erza frowned and her nose crinkled. "Oh Juvia, you wouldn't win," she tried to say as nice as she could but a fraction of annoyance slipped through her tone. "This is for Natsu and Lucy."

The rain woman's expression fell abruptly "Oh, Juvia was enjoying her Gray's coat." When her companions didn't respond she buried her face back into the fabric.

"Well that's no good," Gray began as if Juvia's interruption never occurred, "Natsu would take Happy without question. Lucy would probably take Natsu but there's always a chance that she'd take Levy."

"Easy fix!" chimed Mira, "the resort won't allow cats. Natsu won't be able to take Happy. Lucy would be his obvious choice."

Erza beamed at her companion, "Wonderful Mira! They're off on a mission for the next three days. That gives us plenty of time to converse with everyone and finalize things!"

.+*+.

"Shut up you stupid stripper!" The shout cascaded off the wall. Shortly after a ball of fire left a scorch mark on the wood beside the door. Natsu Dragneel stood toe to toe and face to face with Gray Fullbuster, puffing out his tanned chest to take up as much space as possible. Rosy hair stood in all directions off of the dragon slayer's head just as tense as he was. "Happy and I are winning this trip!"

"Hah, in your dreams flame brain!" the ice mage retorted, wisps of frost starting to coil around his wrists. A steely glow flashed across his deep blue eyes.

From across the room Erza watched her two team members, smirking subtlety towards Gray. Everyone in the guild was behaving just as they would any other day.

Layers of ice were beginning to creep across the floor, just as the Titania and takeover mage had instructed. Thanks to Juvia weaving barely a line of water to begin the path, Gray's ice was clear and would only go noticed if the lights hit it just right. To avoid any chance of Lucy detecting the trap, her best girl-friend Levy, had given her a book and was keeping her distracted. Even though her intelligence went overlooked, much to the celestial spirit mage's chagrin, Fairy Tail knew how clever she could be.

"Mm, actually Natsu," Mira piped up, grinning and holding a large fishbowl filled with tiny sheets of paper folded in half, "if you win, Happy can't come. The resort is quite strict about furry things."

"Oi?" the fire mage replied, taking a step away from his rival. "Happy can't-"

"It's not like you're going to win, flame brain. Shut up so Mira can draw the winner." Natsu flashed a poisonous look at Gray, his emerald eyes glinting as if sparks were going through the irises but said nothing. The gaze turned soft as he faced the barmaid, arms crossing over his chest.

Dramatically, the ivory-haired mage lifted her arm and plunged it into the bowl, effectively silencing the chatter murmuring through the hall. She swirled around for a few moments before clutching onto a name. The time it took to withdraw was achingly long. "And the lucky mage is..." she paused for effect, "Natsu Dragneel!"

"Oi! Happy! You hear that? We get to go on vacation!" the Salamander cheered, pumping his fist into the air. His sharp canine teeth biting into his lip from the force of his smile.

Floating beside Natsu, the blue haired feline's face fell. His ears slowly drooped. "I can't come..." Tears began to mist in his ebony eyes.

"O-oi that's right..." He gazed over his guild, his family. "If Happy can't go, I don't want to win. Mira, draw a different name."

Carla, a dainty and stubborn white exceed, had been sitting on the table top in front of Wendy, her dearest friend, the sky dragon slayer. Their table consisted also of Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer with piercings crowding his skin. Gajeel's cat companion, the scarred Pantherlily, was sitting in Levy's lap, her small hands stroking his fur. Gajeel never let Levy out of his site, though would swear it was a coincidence that he was always with the tiny script mage if asked.

Beside the scribe was Lucy, pouring over a book, her brow scrunched together in concentration. She was absolutely gorgeous, her hair was silk, blonde and never disheveled. She was shapely: her tummy flat but her bosom and hips flared just right. And right now she was completely enticed with what she was doing, which was probably why she didn't notice the black ice the made a beeline for their table.

Carla's eyes went wide and flashed with panic. She didn't think before she spoke, "No!" Everyone turned to look at her, even Lucy glanced up. It was rare for the cat to get so worked up.

"W-what I mean is," she stammered, swishing her tail. "Natsu, you should go. Happy can have a vacation here, with me."

The sapphire exceed perked up. "Aye?" Disbelief injected the tone.

"Yes," Carla began, deciding her plan of action on the spot, "If Natsu goes to this resort we could spend the whole week together. We could, uhm, fish! You could stay with me. And Wendy, of course," she didn't want Happy too excited.

"Ayyyyeeee Sir!" the cat spread his wings and zoomed over beside Carla. "Go Natsu!" his tone had changed to almost pleading.

The white exceed exhaled a puff of air and grinned proudly. She'd just saved everyone's plan. If all went accordingly, it would be worth spending a week entertaining Happy.

The pink haired male scratched the back of his head. "Well, alright but without Happy who shou-" Right on cue Juvia came crashing into Natsu, sending flasks of ale spinning in every direction.

"Oh no! Mira-san, Juvia is so sorry! Juvia isn't meant to be a waitress, she's too clumsy! Oh, Natsu-san!" she gasped, but it was too late.

The dragon slayer was sliding across the ice on the floor, his arms flailing as he tried to keep his balance. "O-oi!"

During the fray, Mira flashed the water mage a quick thumbs up. Gray caught her eye and nodded approvingly, causing a red blush on the tips of the rain woman's cheeks.

"OOMPH!" grunted Natsu as his belly caught the corner of the table, knocking the wind out of him and sending Lucy's book skyrocketing across the room.

"Natsu!" she huffed with annoyance, "what in all the spirits are you doin-" the way he stared into her eyes made her breath catch in her throat.

"Lucy!" Natsu grinned, "You're my best friend! Of course! I'll take you!" It was like a light bulb had switched on. All at the same time, Fairy Tail swallowed their sighs of relief. So far so good.

"W-what about the book, Levy?" Lucy asked the girl beside her.

"Don't worry about it! You deserve a nice vacation. Go have fun!" the scribe insisted.

"Mm! Go get packed, your train leaves first thing in the morning!" Mirajane shoved the tickets in their hands and began to usher them toward the door.

They left the guild hall to a chorus of congratulations and farewells. As the summer night air hit them, Natsu's stomach dropped and his face turned a shade of green. "Train?" he grimaced.

Lucy grinned encouragement at him. "The ride will be worth it!"

If only they knew...

* * *

><p>.+*+.<p>

**A/N: **There's the first chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it and want more. Bring on the reviews!


	2. Flashback

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail

**A/N: **A little flash-back of a chapter to give you guys some insight into why the Sweepstakes was arranged.

.+*+.

* * *

><p>Cana, the busty alcoholic-and fortune teller stared at the cards in front of her. "Everything looks fine!" she announced to no one in particular since everyone was holding their breath waiting for her to speak. A collective sigh of relief washed across the guild hall.<p>

"You two really think this will work?" Lisanna's voice came from behind her sister. Surprisingly, there wasn't a hint of jealousy in her tone: just hope. For most of her life, Lisanna was sure she'd grow up and marry Natsu but her time in Edolas had changed that. Upon returning to Earthland she came to the conclusion that soul mates had to be inter dimensional. Alzack and Bisca. Gray and Juvia. And, to her sadness, Natsu and Lucy.

Though it had taken time, the takeover mage knew all she wanted was for her childhood friend to be happy. She saw the way Natsu's gaze always rested on Lucy. He loved the whole guild but he went to the greatest lengths to keep the celestial mage safe. It was a primal drive, an instinct that he didn't even realize he had. She had watched the fire ignite in his eyes whenever someone flirted with the blonde and he took great lengths to steer her away from relationships.

Natsu claimed it was because they were best friends; he hated seeing her heart break. Everyone except the duo knew differently though. Natsu had made his connection with the heiress, Lucy Heartfilia.

Lisanna wanted nothing more than to be supportive of them as they discovered what everyone else had seen from miles away.

"Indeed," Erza told the youngest of the Strauss siblings. She popped a cream puff into her mouth and chewed slowly, savoring the sweetness.

"Mm," Mira concurred and put an arm around her little sister. "I don't have any doubts." She smiled and her laugh lines danced across her face.

"Mmm," came a gruffer voice by the bar. The guild knew well enough who it was and silence fell out of respect of Makarov, the third master of Fairy Tail. "We can only hope. The warnings have been clear enough. Carla's vision mustn't come to fruition."

A fortnight prior the exceed had woken, terrified by a prophecy that had haunted her dreams. The images had been blurry but she had the words burned into her memory.

_This is the fate when the dragon becomes the victim, though the voice was indistinguishable and could belong to anyone, the message was clear. In the fairy tales the dragon takes the princess and the prince saves her. This is not that type of tale. This is our reality and this is where we failed. A dragon scorned by a broken heart shall wreak havoc and destruction, completely obliterating everything in its path. Once friends become invisible to the blind misery that clouds their vision. Their instinct switches from protect to destroy when the dragon becomes the victim. The dragon's spark lives in the heart of his mate-his princess. That spark dies on the day the last leaf turns the gold of autumn. That is the day your world ends. _ The moment Carla woke she had confessed everything she had heard to Makarov. They had sought the help of the guild to decipher the meaning. At the time the Thunder God Tribe had been on a mission as had Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. Three days into their research Freed's team had returned and begun to help. One week into their research Carla had another vision and the voice had resumed from where it left off.

_Your world dies because your dragon failed. He loses his Princess before he ever even had her. Perhaps, we would have saved her had he known the treasure she was. Perhaps your world wouldn't die if he does. The princess drew her last breath on the day the last leaf turned autumn gold. Exceed, my future failed. Change your present to change your future. This is all the warning I could give. The flames come for me. This is what happens when the dragon becomes the victim. Please Exceed._

It cut off abruptly and left the white feline with wide, dilated eyes. That wasn't her normal clairvoyance, she had never been talked to consciously before. It frightened her and before Carla knew what she was doing her vocal cords were tight and vibrating, "Wendy!"

The panic in her friend's voice sent the young sky dragon bolting to her side as if taken by wind. She listened, expression concerned as her exceed explained everything she had heard and seen. Wendy didn't hesitate, the moment Carla paused to let everything sink in, she stood and held her chin high. "Let's go. We need to get everyone together so they can hear this."

.+*+.

Makarov pressed his fingers together and rested his elderly head on the tips of his nails. "Mm..." he made a sound but let it fade away as his mind wandered. The entire guild hall was silent. A sense of foreboding ate away the typically light air.

On the stool nearest the third master sat a youth named Romeo Conbolt. The fourth master, Macao, was his father. Romeo had always idolized the wizards of Fairy Tail and was growing his magic every day, playing with fire just like his dad-and his greatest idol, Natsu Dragneel. He'd always looked up to the dragon slayer as an elder brother. Suddenly he broke the silence by pounding his fist on the bar counter, earning him a disgruntled look from Makarov.

"Big brother Natsu is due back in a week, let's just tell him what Carla saw. He'll get with Lucy and that's the end of it."

In a far off corner a familiar geehee sounded. "Sure kid, let's just ensure Carla's vision comes true," Gajeel taunted. Romeo's muscles tensed as he glared at the iron dragon slayer.

"Gajeel!" the petite blue haired mage snapped beside him. "You need to be nicer. What does that even mean?" Levy scowled at him.

With a grunt he rolled his eyes as if he shouldn't need to explain. "You can't just force a dragon with a mate. It has to happen of their own free will or else the process is void," he enjoyed that word. "To avoid the void," Gajeel snickered at his own joke and looked around expectantly. No one else so much as smiled. "Eh, the dragon needs to discover his emotions on his own or else the relationship is doomed. Metalcana tried to explain it to me but I never much understood, ain't good with all this lovey dovey crap." He finished by stretching his arms behind his back and reclining against the wall.

"That gives us a week to come up with a plan," Makarov stated simply. That was all it took for the entire hall to explode in a multitude of voices. It would be five days later when Erza overheard Juvia and Gray spit balling ideas back and forth.

* * *

><p>.+*+.<p>

**A/N: **So… Let me know what you think!


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail

.+*+.

* * *

><p>"Unnggnh," Natsu came crashing out of the train, his normally tan skin tinted green. He sat on his knees in the unloading passengers' way, inhaling gulps of the fresh air.<p>

Lucy reached over and pulled him out of the way by his elbow, giving an apologetic smile to the elderly man who had been burning daggers into the back of Natsu's skull. "It wasn't that bad! It was just a couple of hours."

In response he scoffed at her and took a few more breaths of sweet air. Lucy glanced around awkwardly, her chocolaty eyes swept past the crowd in search of the nearest exit to the street.

"Oi, let's go Luce." Natsu jumped onto the balls of his feet and grinned, sharp canines poking into his bottom lip. "It's not too far from here?" he worded the statement into a question.

The celestial spirit mage nodded, "Mm!" she chirped at her best friend.

They turned towards the road, strolling side by side and making idle small chat.

"Just think of all the food, Luce," Natsu stated blissfully, rubbing his stomach through his overcoat. "First thing I'm gonna do is go get something to munch on."

"You're so predictable," she replied with a giggle that earned her a hurt look from the dragon slayer. "Aren't you curious how the guild can afford this?" asked the heiress, pretending not to notice the expression on his face. "This place is supposed to be amazing from everything I read. How did they manage to afford a week long all exclusive stay? We aren't going to need to pay for anything... I dunno, Natsu, this smells fishy to me."

In response he tilted his head toward the sky and flared his nostrils, inhaling two long breaths. "Nope! Doesn't smell like fish to me."

"That's not what I meant," Lucy grumbled in annoyance, narrowing her eyes.

Natsu chortled, "I know, Luce! I was jus' teasin' ya. Lighten up. To be honest, I dunno how Fairy Tail is affording this but I'm glad they are." He turned his gaze to his best friend. "It'll be a nice change. One whole week to do nothing but relax. No missions, no responsibility. No stupid Gray or angry Erza. Just me and my Lucy!" he yelled her name at the end causing several pedestrians nearby to jump, startled, and look in their direction but the dragon paid them no heed. He grinned, his canines poking his bottom lip again, and for a brief moment Lucy wondered if he'd ever accidentally bit himself. The thought faded as he swung one of his strong arms around her and squeezed affectionately. A rosy blush glowed against her pale cheeks.

Lucy Heartfilia did her best to will the flush away. She couldn't deny that Natsu was easy on the eyes. After all, she had noticed him immediately all those years ago. In fact, she was so entranced by the pink haired fool that the charm she had been under had broken. He was fit, with just a hint of a tan. The dragon's hands were calloused and rough, showing all of the years of hard work he'd endured. She was drawn to the way his hair was never organized: the messy, just-woken look suited his face and personality. His smile was always so earnest and the way his sharp teeth pressed into his lip made her stomach do a flip. She could easily get lost in his onyx eyes; they spoke so much more than words ever could. His perseverance, all that his father Igneel had taught him, and the love of his friends glowed deep within those irises. The dragon always had a lingering smell of smoke to him. A good, clean burning smoke like from a campfire that was light enough against his skin that it wasn't overwhelming, just there. But Natsu Dragneel was her best friend, her family. She couldn't think of him in a romantic light. Besides, she doubted he possessed any sense of romance anyway.

"Oi, Luce, you hear me?" Natsu asked, giving her another soft squeeze.

"Hm? Er, well no. I kinda let my mind wander, I'm sorry Natsu. What did you say?" she admitted.

"Isn't that it up ahead?" he repeated, pointing with the hand that wasn't holding her numbingly too close.

"Uh... Oh, hey! Yeah it is!" Lucy beamed and quickened their pace.

The resort before them was staggering. The main building was eloquently designed with red brick and the gardens were landscaped well enough that it took the mage's breath away. The hedges that surrounded the perimeter were sculpted as if made from marble. Flowers of every shade in the rainbow littered the soil, hiding any sort of brown that could possibly be underneath. Fountains flowed with crystal clear water which made a soothing sound as it broke surface.

"Oi, c'mon Luce. Let's check in."

The lobby was just as extravagant. All the furniture was accented in mahogany and the plush surfaces appeared to be a deep maroon velvet. Directly in front of the pair stood an elegant spiral staircase flanked by brightly colored planters. People were milling about dressed in fine suits and long, flowing gowns. Suddenly, Lucy felt under dressed and awkward in her top that exposed her midriff and her mini skirt that had a small slit against her hip. Instinctively she brushed a hand over her keys and then rested it against the hilt of her whip, Fleuve D'étoiles.

Natsu seemed oblivious to the surroundings as he strolled casually towards the check in counter. A young woman dressed in a fancy black pantsuit looked up politely, resting her lotioned hands on top of the marble counter. "Good morning, sir. Welcome to Pulchra Pluvias. How may I assist you?" Lucy couldn't help but notice how the clerk eyed the dragon slayer up and down, wrinkling her nose. Lucy felt her own nostrils flare as she bit back her anger.

"Yeah, we have a reservation. We're the two fairy tail wizards," he began to tell her, fumbling around with the paperwork that Mirajane had given them.

The woman took it from him with a flourish, wiping the wrinkles out of the paper. She had electric green eyes that flew over the words. "Ah, yes. Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, we've been expecting you." She took out a pen and began to write behind the desk as she made small talk. "Was this sudden?" she inquired, not unkindly.

"Uhm, yeah I guess so. Fairy Tail is usually unpredictable," the blonde replied.

"Well congratulations to the both of you. I know you'll want this trip to never end."

Natsu beamed, "Hey thanks! Did you guys know it was a sweepstakes?"

The lady glanced up with stitched eyebrows. "Mm, I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, sir."

The pink haired mage almost glowed with his excitement of getting to explain that he'd won the trip out of everyone. "We drew names! And I was called so I picked Lucy. Rest is history!"

The blunt confusion was painted on the hostess' face. She cleared her throat to regain composure. "Oh well, that's a... Hm, strange, tradition. Still congratulations. I guess the suddenness of everything explains the names. That paperwork takes a couple weeks to process. I like the name Dragneel, it suits you." Lucy blinked awkwardly, the woman was looking directly at her as she spoke.

"Oi?" Natsu began but was interrupted by the two silver keys she placed in front of him.

"There we go. The keys to your room. Here's a map of the premises, room service will be if you call number five on the phone. Menus are located in the drawer in the bedside table, as well as schedules for events that we host and the times everything opens and closes. If you need anything please call, my name is Ambreann. If you go up the staircase and to the left you'll come to a door, just follow the signs to your building. If you don't have any questions, you're all set."

"Room? Don't you mean rooms?" Lucy questioned, concern causing her voice to raise an octave.

Ambreann looked at the blonde and raised an eyebrow. "Um no, just room. You two reserved one of our nicest suites," she trailed off expectantly.

"Oi, cool! Luce they got us a suite!" Natsu cheered, throwing a fist into the air.

The hostess watched the two, her polite smile falling into gentle confusion.

"R-right well I'm sure a suite will have more than one bed."

Ambreann cocked her cranium sideways and opened her mouth to speak but Natsu spoke before she had the chance. "What's it matter, Luce?" he shrugged. "I always sneak into your room back home anyway."

She sighed, "That's true. Okay, let's go Natsu." The pair began to walk towards the stairs. They made it a couple yards away before the woman at the desk called out to them.

"Congratulations again Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel, we hope you'll enjoy our honeymoon stay."

They both froze in their tracks as if Gray had iced their shoes to the plush, clean carpet. Lucy slowly looked up at Natsu who had a scowl plastered on his face. "That's how that old bastard Makarov afforded this," he growled down at Lucy. "He said that he needed a package for a newlywed couple and got some sort of deal for this honeymoon trip or whatever."

It did sound like something that their master would do, Lucy had to admit. "Well, we're here," she whispered back. "We shouldn't correct them or they might try to kick us out. This is a really exclusive resort, I wouldn't be surprised if Mirajane had to pull strings to get this place booked."

Natsu nodded subtlety and wrapped an arm around her, craning his neck around. "Oi, thanks Ambreann!" he called. "Well, let's go darling wife." He swung her roughly towards the stairs. The celestial mage focused on the blood rushing to her head, sending a bright pink blush up her neck that drifted off into her hair. Being called Lucy Dragneel for a week wouldn't hurt her feelings in the least.

* * *

><p>.+*+.<p>

**A/N: **whee~~


	4. Plan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

.+*+.

* * *

><p>The paths that lead around the resort were made of stone that formed beautiful mosaic pieces of art. A fountain was always within eye sight. Every few feet a Victorian lantern street lamp stood, waiting to illuminate the way when it came dark. Every building they passed was more breath taking than the last, clearly the architects possessed superb talent. Even Natsu kept silent, just as fascinated as his companion was.<p>

The resort stretched on endlessly. Lucy wondered if they'd even see everything for the entirety of their stay. The building that housed their suite had two fountains flanking the few steps to the door. On top of the stone, little cherub angels holding quiver and bow would shoot an arrow of water at the opposite fountain. Natsu sprinted up to the door as the celestial spirit mage admired the decorations, giggling as the arrows collided in midair and sent a shower of cool mist over her.

The dragon slayer had turned to grumble at her to hurry up but the words caught in his throat. He gulped them back down; his eyes softened as he watched Lucy twirl in the spray. She appeared overjoyed, her white teeth flashing as her muscles pulled her lips into a large smile. Her blonde hair shimmered like gold in the sun, pig tails whipping against her cheeks as the wind claimed them.

Natsu felt his heart constrict and he instinctively reached to the scarf his father had given him. Igneel, dad, please give me strength, he thought, his mouth uncomfortably dry. The dragon leaned against the door frame, a tiny smile creeping onto his face.

Lucy finished goofing around and turned to her partner, still grinning. "How great is this place?" she exclaimed.

"Beautiful," Natsu replied in a whisper that barely reached her ears.

She sauntered up to him, swaying and dancing.

He smirked and opened the door, standing back and bowing obnoxiously low. "After you, darling," he cooed. Instantly heat coursed back across her face and she hesitantly stepped toward the door, almost worried that he'd drop the door on her. He didn't, but the moment she was through the threshold Natsu charged her, sweeping her off her feet.

His strong arms easily pulled her off the ground, one braced under her knees and the other supported her back. He bit his lip as he felt her cool skin against his fiery temperature and had to take a breath. "O-oi, you don't weigh anything. Happy is such a baby," he hastily noted to cover his reaction to her skin.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy shrieked, flailing and pulling at her skirt to make sure she was covered. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't the husband supposed to carry his bribe to their room?" he asked as he began to walk, unconsciously swirling his fingers against her spine.

"This isn't real," she hissed quietly at him, a scowl plastered across her face.

"I know that," he whispered back, "but we don't want them to know that. Who knows if they have cameras or staff around here?"

Lucy couldn't bring herself to argue with him; she tried to hide how much she was enjoying it. "How did you know that tradition anyway?"

Natsu looked at her, genuinely hurt. She flinched back against him, clenching her fists tight enough that her nails bit into the flesh. "Everyone may think I'm an idiot, Luce," he murmured.

"No I don't thi-"

Natsu continued as if she hadn't spoke, "But I'm not. I know a lot more than I let on."

Lucy looked at the wall guiltily, trying to avoid looking at the pain on his face. "I'm sorry," she whispered after a moment, turning her face back up him and staring into his deep coal-like eyes. "Really, I am."

"I know, Luce," he replied, a smile crinkling the corners of his lips. He couldn't stay in a bad mood when he looked at those wide, brown eyes. How many times had those eyes gotten him through a seemingly impossible battle? "Oi, here's our room." The dragon slayer balanced his partner with one arm as he unlocked the door with the other. He kicked it wide and swept the two of them inside. "Whoa," he sucked in a breath and put her down gently.

Lucy's mouth fell agape and the bag she'd been carrying slipped off her shoulder, smacking the ground with a loud thunk.

The suite was glorious. The space was open. The flooring was done in a beautiful wood. There was a twisting staircase that led to a loft that overlooked the entire place with a four poster King bed in the middle. Lucy was immediately drawn to that loft and she found her feet carrying her up the stairs to explore. Her hand ran over the sheets, they were deep red and made of the softest silk she'd ever felt.

Her cheeks tinted red when discovered the loose rose petals that covered the bedding. Embedded in the wall was a fire place that activated with a switch found on the bedside table. To her right, on the other wall a door led into a glamorous bathroom. The counter was equipped with couple's sinks, there was a large walk in shower with a crystal door and two separate shower heads so that promiscuous newlyweds wouldn't risk one of them getting cold, and the bathtub appeared to be more of a Jacuzzi than tub.

She strolled back to the bed and looked out the window that made the third wall. The view was spectacular. In the distance the shimmer of water sparkled off the sun and a field of bright green grass circled the lake. Giant weeping willows dotted the shore and specks of people underneath one of them enjoying a picnic. Their branches danced lazily in the wind making the trees look alive.

"Oi Luce! Come here, check this out!" Natsu yelled up at her, breaking the trance she had been in. Back on the bottom floor the glass window had a grand double door carved into it with gold inlays.

The door opened onto a balcony that looked over the lake and gave them glimpses of the rest of the resort.

A crystal patio set sat in the right corner, a perfect spot for the two to dine outside and enjoy the breeze and relaxing ambiance. On the left side, nestled a private hammock with an overhang that they could lounge in and watch the sun set when evening fell.

Once they returned inside their room, they found a den-type setting hiding behind the staircase to the loft. The furniture was the same red as the sheets and appeared to be just and plush and silky to the touch. Natsu leapt into the love seat and stretched out, propping his head up with his arms. His eyes shut as he told Lucy, "Oi, I could get used to this." To prove his point he wiggled even deeper into the furniture.

"Didn't you say you wanted to get food?" she questioned. That perked Natsu straight up and onto the balls of his feet.

"Yeah!" he practically cheered.

With a roll of her chocolate eyes she gestured to the door. "Well let's go find a place to grab lunch."

The followed the cobblestone path past their suite, towards the lake. Above head birds perched on the numerous trees and chattered back and forth. The smell of lilacs and soil danced with the soft breeze. The pair walked in silence, Natsu with his eyes shut and arms stretched behind his neck, supporting his head. He let his nose guide him, nostrils flaring as he inhaled breath after breath of the resort and his companion. Though he would never admit it out loud, Lucy's everyday smell was better than anything else he'd encountered. She always smelled like fresh cotton with a hint of warm vanilla, even when they had spent days on a mission. Bright citrus clung to her hair. Whenever she spoke near him, he could smell a hint of spearmint clutching to her air. The combination of all of those sweet scents often made him lose track of his thoughts just so he could submit all of his senses to smell.

Natsu flitted his eyes open and glanced at his partner. Lucy had her nose buried in a map, scrunched up in concentration. "There's a snack bar near the lake. We could grab some nachos and plan out the next couple of days."

"Plan? I figured we'd just... Do everything as it happened," he told her.

"We can't just wing everything. There's so much to do," she retorted.

"Oi, fine by me. Just don't stress out, Luce. We're on vacation."

They reached the bar. It was fairly empty, just a couple of teenage girls in bikinis flirting with the employee behind the counter, trying to get alcohol. Lucy shot them a disapproving glare and they sulked off, one giving a wink to Natsu. For some reason that set her blood to boil. With clenched fists, the celestial spirit mage slid onto a stool at the counter.

The pink haired male sauntered up next to her, bumping her arm playfully. His black eyes sparkled, silently telling her to cheer up. "Oi, can we get some nachos? Extra jalapeños. Um, my wife," he smirked at Lucy, "is gonna want a Bloody Mary. I'll just have glass of iced tea, wouldn't be a good idea for me to drink too early. Dragon slayers can't handle alcohol too well." He slipped his suite key out of his pocket and thrust it at the barista.

After a couple of moments with the key he nodded and handed it back. "Coming right up Mr. Dragneel."

"How'd you know what I wanted, Natsu?" she asked, her eyes lifting up to meet his.

"I've known you for years, Luce!" he replied with a laugh. "I'd be mad at myself if I didn't know what you liked."

"O-oh, well thanks." Natsu beamed at her and the rose that briefly tinted her cheeks.

A few minutes passed before he placed a tall glass in front of Lucy, "Here you are Mrs. Dragneel, we'll have your nachos and tea out momentarily."

Lucy absentmindedly stirred her drink with the huge celery stalk, popping the olive into her mouth. "Alright so," she began, pushing the map so it was in between them. "For today, let's relax here at the lake. Tonight, we can have dinner at their restaurant-its really fancy," she pointed. "Tomorrow morning we'll get breakfast sent to our room and eat on the balcony. After that, we can go to the arcade building for our day together."

Natsu grinned, knowing that was for him, "Sounds great, Luce."

"I'm not done, we'll finish with this burger joint by the arcade," she tapped the map. "Then the next day I'd like to book us a full day at the spa. We can get massages and facials!"

Natsu laughed at how excited she was getting. "Okay, okay."

At this point, their nachos were placed in front of them with Natsu's tea, the condensation sliding off the glass and pooling onto the coaster. The chips steamed, straight from the oven. Lucy pulled a piece of gooey cheese off of the plate, stringing it around a slender finger.

Her partner, meanwhile was stuffing his face, crunching contently and occasionally plucking up a pepper and popping it into his mouth. After a few large bites he noticed that Lucy wasn't eating very much. "Oi, you okay?" he asked, gently reaching up and touching her arm.

"Mm? Yeah, I guess." She peeled a jalapeño off her tortilla chip and pushed it to his side of the plate. Her chewing was slow and her chocolate eyes stared off towards the water. The light played with the waves, sending blinding streaks over the surface.

Natsu frowned, his lips pursing the way they always did when he was debating inside his mind. He continued to eat but paced himself, keeping a close eye on the celestial spirit mage's expression. She'd stopped looking at the map and the events he realized. He began to skim over it as he chewed a jalapeño. The dragon slayer paused. An event was scheduled in three nights that he knew Lucy would want to experience.

A romantic masquerade ball would be taking place in evening, complete with fireworks. He grimaced. No wonder Lucy hadn't mentioned it. It was scheduled to take place on boat on the lake. Queasiness from just thinking about a vehicle made him slow down eating, trying to remind himself that he wasn't riding anything. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Hey, Luce. I'll be right back."

She looked up to question where he was going but he was already gone.

Natsu sprinted towards the changing tents that were placed near the dock. He crashed through the flap and zipped it closed behind him. A hot wave of old sweat smashed into his nostrils and he had to fight to ignore the urge to run back out. With breath held he fished into his pockets until his hand clasped a card. Painted on it was a picture of Cana Alberona's face and the words Call Cana.

"How do I use this again?" he mumbled, turning it over. "Oi, I hope she isn't on a mission," he added as an afterthought.

As if the card understood him, it began to glow. "Natsu," Cana's voice said, slurred with the effects of the alcohol she'd been downing. "What's wrong?" the sound of worry began to overcome the slur.

"Uh, well... Nothing really," he murmured nervously.

"I told you that this is for emergency!" she snapped angrily. Natsu could picture her slamming her ale down and beginning to threaten with hand gestures.

"Y-yeah I know but this is important."

"Ugh, alright. What do you need?" Cana snarled with her teeth clenched and grinding together.

"W-well, er, could I maybe talk to Wendy?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he heard her yelling but her voice was growing fainter. "The stupid moron wants to talk to you."

"O-oi!" he growled. "I can hear you!"

"Natsu?" Wendy's voice came from the card, laced with concern.

"Hi Wendy," he began in a chipper tone, "So I had a question for you. There's gonna be this really fancy ball thing here in a couple of days."

"Mhm," she said to let the dragon slayer know that she was listening.

"The thing is, it's held on the lake. I know it would make Lucy super happy to go but," as he spoke he began to feel nauseous so he sunk to the ground, "there's no way I can manage spinning her in circles while we're on a boat. Is there some way I could get your Troia spell, just for that night?"

* * *

><p>.+*+.<p>

**A/N: **Hopefully this is beginning to make sense to everyone! Reviews?


End file.
